1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle console and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle console made from soft molded material with an in-molded support structure, decorative outer skin, and fasteners. In another aspect, the invention relates to a vehicle console formed of a soft material and having interchangeable accessory modules. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for installing such consoles in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead consoles have increasingly become a standard feature in automobiles and other motor vehicles. These consoles contain a variety of vehicle accessories such as reading lamps, courtesy lamps, storage compartments, and various electronic gadgetry such as compasses, temperature displays, and clocks. The consoles are typically molded from a relatively hard, structural plastic which during a crash undesirably can become a hard, unyielding impact surface for a portion of an occupant's body, especially the head. It is desirable to reduce the hardness of the console without sacrificing the required structural integrity provided by the current consoles.
It is desirable to increase the productivity and efficiency with which these consoles are manufactured and installed into roof structures. Hence, pre-assembled consoles have become increasingly popular. However, these assemblies have utilized various fastening methods to attach the console to the roof structure. For example, the utilization of conventional fasteners such as bolts or multiple fastening screws for attaching overhead consoles to the vehicle within the vehicle interior slow the speed of the installation processes. Also, with many upholstered consoles, the utilization of fastening devices such as screws that are rapidly inserted and tightened sometimes damages the upholstery when the fastening tool slips from the fastener. Using "Christmas tree"-type fasteners that are inserted and retained at their anchoring end in holes formed in the substrate has facilitated console installation over the prior fastening techniques. However, further reduction of manufacturing speed could be attained if the fasteners were integrally joined with the substrate in the molding process rather than later attached thereto.
In addition, the application of decorative fabric or vinyl skin to the console is performed in a separate step after the console is molded. This extra step adds to the manufacturing time.